


The One and Only

by nitro_gen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Other, sparkyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitro_gen/pseuds/nitro_gen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle cannot go to sleep. He needs... someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One and Only

AAAAAAG Kyle couldn’t take it anymore! He jumps out of bed and reaches for his phone. He calls Stan hoping he would pick up. “Kyle? Why did you call me at 4 in the morning? Are you alright dude?” Stan sounded tired as fuck but Kyle didn’t care. He took a deep breath “Can I come over?” he said hoping Stan wouldn’t notice he dodged the question. “Uh.. sure” After that Kyle immediately hung up. He almost fell down getting dressed. He was so excited that he ran out onto the streets and quickly went towards Stans house.

KNOCK KNOCK. Stan opened the door. Impatiently Kyle budged in. “So what’s wrong?” Stan asked. “You usually don’t call me at 4 in the morning” Kyle bit his tongue. God damn it why does Stan have to ask so many questions.“I-I just want to sleep right now.. ” Stan didn’t look satisfied with that answer. Fuck you Stan. “..Well okay. I’ll set up the couch. You gotta pay for waking up me so early though” He went upstairs to get blankets.

Once the coast was clear, Kyle went to look for Sparky. “Sparky?” He whispered. The beautiful brown dog appeared out of the shadows. His gay dog eyes stunning Kyle in his place. “Wow you look more beautiful everytime I see you.” He managed to say. Kyle blushed as Sparky barks “It’s yiffing time”


End file.
